


The purest kind of worship

by cassandraxcx



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Wanda Maximoff, Bathing/Washing, Elizabeth Olsen - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Hair stroking, Head Massage, Marvel Universe, POV Natasha Romanov, POV Wanda Maximoff, Protective Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandraxcx/pseuds/cassandraxcx
Summary: Wanda finally returns from a mission, exhausted and tired, to find her loving girlfriend waiting for her. now don't get her wrong, Wanda loves being an Avenger and helping people, but sometimes it can just get a little bit too much, and on days like those she is thankful to have someone like Nat by her side.OrHow Wanda comes home in a bad state and Natasha takes care of her.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 9
Kudos: 162





	The purest kind of worship

**Author's Note:**

> First fic of me on ao3! Lemme know what you think! As always I am open to constructive critism, requests (requests are highly welcomed) or up for a chat!

Wanda felt her before she saw her. 

Despite her exhaustion, the red glow around her fingers swirled around and picked up on Natasha even before Wanda opened the front door.

_If only my powers could carry me home as well_ , Wanda thought, whining quietly as her right foot met the ground in another step. And another one. Her legs hurt to much already, but there were only ten steps left, then she could open her front door and let herself fall into Natasha's Arms.

Wanda knew she'd catch her, knew she waited for her to get home despite it being very late already. It was 2am the last time Wanda checked, that was in the cab, but she also knew how pointless it would be to ask Natasha to go to bed instead of pacing through the Apartment and waiting for Wanda to get home. 

After all she did the very same thing when Natasha returned from a mission- Wanda was familiar with the need to wait and be assured that everything went alright and nobody got seriously injured.

Her legs felt like stone, save for the dull pain in her ankle when she put weight on her feet. Wanda hadn't gotten a look into a mirror yet, but she suspected dark rings under her eyes and she felt the tingling sensation of bruised skin on her forehead. 

Her arms stung too, from being held in more or less the same positioned almost the entire time when she used her powers, which was a lot more often during this 3-days mission than she was used to.

Her backside hurt still from the tazer being pressed against it. At the moment of the impact the pain was enough to knock her out (she shivered at the thought of waking up in the air, falling and falling before Vision caught her and set her back on the ground) but after so many hours there was only a burning ache left, stinging but not enough for her to fall unconscious again- Clint mentioned it might scar.

When she finally opened the door and stepped into the well smelling apartment, she nearly sunk on the ground, happy to be back. She loved being an Avenger, but seeing all those people die before she could save them-seeing them die the same way her own parents did-it stung, stung nearly as much as the rest of her sore body.

When she felt a pair of arms wrap around her, Wanda let herself fall forwards and be caught by the redhead in front of her. She didn't realize she was crying until she head Natasha telling her to breathe. 

The thought of crying made her sob and cling to her Girlfriend even harder, as if the awareness of it brought back their faces and the feeling of falling to death, if it had ever left her in first place.

She felt so right in Nat's Arms, so steady and protected, unlike when she felt ice cold Air surrounding her falling body. She remembered the pain and panic blocking her powers and for the first time since her brothers' death she felt alone again. She didn't want to think of Nat's reaction to her death if Vision hadn't spotted her falling.

"Shh, it's okay, baby.", She heard Nat whisper, but she couldn't do much else than grip onto her pajama shirt tighter.

When Natasha's Hand cupped her cheek and lifted her face, it helped. The contact helped, the look in the redhead's eyes when she gazed down on her. 

Wanda knew her powers were lashing out as she was sobbing, she knew her eyes were red with energy, but a part of her was calmed by Natasha ignoring it. Sometimes Wanda still thought of herself as a Monster or a Weapon that couldn't be controlled. Something that did not deserve love, but could only awaken fear in someone as soon as she showed her true self to them.

Nat was different.

In the beginning she was upset with Wanda for breaking into her mind once, but when she forgave her they became closer than Wanda had ever been to anything, except her family maybe. 

Natasha did not think of her as a weapon, or a monster, but instead saw her as a friend. Then a best friend. A Girlfriend in the end. _Hopefully soon a wife_ , Wanda thought.

Wanda took more of the spy's clothes than just her red leather jacket, beginning with her hoodies, then her leggings, in the end they shared a room and a bed together.

It really was just like that so Wanda wouldn't wake up on her own after a nightmare, and wouldn't have to cry all on her own in an empty room, while Natasha didn't have to wake up and greet each morning alone. Wanda was aware that even before they got into a relationship Natasha liked to look at her sleeping for good two minutes, before she left the room and got breakfast- Wanda, even when sleeping, was not stripped from her powers and could feel people's presences in the room, especially if they were watching her.

Wanda was ripped out of her thoughts at being lifted into Nat's arms, before she closed her Eyes and let her Girlfriend handle everything. She had no idea at all how long they were in the living room, how long she cried, but afterwards she felt even more exhausted than before. 

At the first time she was lifted into Nat's arms she protested and squirmed to be set down (looking back, Wanda had no idea why she did it), but due to the reason of being carried was her broken ankle, Natasha had no intentions of letting her down. 

The next time she was in the Russians' arms it flustered her, but she allowed herself to sink into the feeling and relax, not unlike she did on the present day.

The gesture, along many others, soon became an enormous source of comfort for both, Wanda and Natasha. Wanda automatically connected the feeling to comfort and safeness and Natasha felt calmed by the feeling of the person she loved in her arms, where no one could take her, not after she had lost so many important people already.

Wanda heard the bathtub filling and smelt the soap lightly over Natasha's perfume: Grapefruit and a hint of Flowers.

She felt her powers surrounding them dangerously when Natasha undressed her. It was something she couldn't control, the automatic feel of panic and the urge to protect herself whenever undressed by someone else. She trusted Natasha and knew she'd never hurt her, but no matter how much she urged them to, her powers were always around them in the image of a red cloud, ready to strike. Wanda felt a small shiver run down her back at the memory of her powers gripping and throwing an elderly man away from her when he touched her no-no zones, as her and Pietro used to call them. She remembered him carrying her away in high speed, although she was not surprised when on the following day she heard the news of the guy gotten beaten up by "a lightening flash of silver". 

Natasha was however careful and slow with her movements. She didn't trap Wanda's arms while undressing her or spoke, but focused on making her comfortable until the threating red cloud was barely visible. Wanda was convinced after a few years her and Nat could make it disappear forever.

"Tell me when it's too warm or cold, yeah?", Nat asked, but all Wanda could really do was nod. She felt as if speaking would pull her out of her thin comfort bubble. 

Wanda couldn't decide open whether the stinging feeling of the water touching her wounds and bruises were painful or good, so she just held onto Nat's hand until she was lowered in the water completely. 

"What hurts?", Nat asked, in a soft tone you only heard when she spoke to Wanda. 

"Everything, but it was good. The village will need rebuilding, but the people are okay and safe. We managed to capture the lead of the terrorist group and Steve's interrogating him tomorrow, h-he wants me to help him so I'll look into his mind and I-I..", Wand suddenly didn't know how to finish the sentence anymore, or what she had wanted to say in first place. She felt pain and stress collapse on her with Nat being the only barrier between them.

A part of her felt bad for burdening her Girlfriend with it- for making her stay up until she was home, for making her comfort her, for making her bathe her when it was so late already. 

"Tomorrow is tomorrow. Now we will focus on today, you got that, red?", Nat asked with a small kiss on Wanda's nose. No matter how much she tried to fight it, a giggle escaped her lips every single time her Girlfriend did that. 

"Okay, Tasha.", Wanda replied with as much strength as she could muster.

"Good girl, you wanna get out now or stay in a bit longer?", Nat asked, referring to the Bathtub. Wanda still hadn't let go of her Arm, but instead was leaning on it while her Girlfriend gently washed her back and Stomach, careful as ever with her wounds. Sometimes it still look Wanda by surprise how careful and sweet Natasha was with her, how she looked after her and made sure to take care of her wounds, despite some of them being small and Nat's training telling her to let them pass and keep pushing to work and fight. 

With her free Hand rubbing soft soap over Wanda's Neck, the Witch nearly forgot she was supposed to give the spy an answer.

"Out?", Wanda muttered quietly- she couldn't wait to get to bed and sleep, she was even willing to risk having a nightmare if it meant getting a little rest. 

"Okay, are you hungry? Or thirsty? Your Back doesn't look too good, how about we get that looked at later?", Nat asked and washed the last traces of the soap off before draining the tub and helping Wanda stand up. The latter only gave a tired little hum, too exhausted to care for the wounds or nutrition in that particular moment. 

Nat was careful with the towel, so it wouldn't rub over Wanda's sore flesh more than necessary. 

Nat smiled a little at Wanda's tired eyes and how she fought to stay awake with every passing second. It was about 3.15am already and she decided that both, her and Wanda deserved some rest. Maybe tomorrow she could get Wanda to a doctor in order for her wounds to be taken care of properly, but Nat neither wanted to burden her with thoughts of the following day, nor did she think Wanda was able to follow what she was saying at this point.

Wrapped in a grey, fluffy bathrobe (Nat secretly always thought that Wanda looked like a tiny grey bear in it), they made their way over to their bed. 

"Nat!", Wanda protested quietly but forcefully when Natasha got up to grab some band aids and creams. The younger woman calmed down immediately when Natasha put her palm on her cheek though, seemly too tired to speak or even properly open her eyes.

"I'll be right back, yeah? I'm just gonna get something for the bruises, I promise.", Natasha explained, but left only when Wanda nodded and snuggled further into her ~~bear outfit~~ bathrobe.

When Natasha left Wanda began to let herself feel the red magic that was still dancing around her fingers. She had gotten a lot better at controlling it; in the beginning she couldn't block out any strong emotions. While she could certainly stop herself from entering peoples', especially Natasha's (Wanda would often fight against the urge to look into the woman's mind in moments of great insecurity), she could hardly ever block out the feelings she felt from those around her.

Wanda sat on the very bed Natasha and Clint had comforted her on for hours when she felt the emotions of all those around her who let it happen, which were, given they were in a building, pretty many. It was their first goal to block them out when Wanda started training with Natasha. 

Now Wanda could block them out and read them, if wished, one by one, she could enter people's thoughts without having to touch or stand besides them, but was easily capable of doing it already if she was in five meters reach, if she concentrated enough, eight to twelve meters.

When Nat returned a few minutes later, just like she promised, Wanda let her put cream on her sore skin and wrap bandages around her wounds and ankles, given she wasn't sure why they hurt exactly. Wanda thought it was only being on her feet for so long, but Nat wasnt about to take any risks-and who was Wanda to stop her? (Not that she could've, especially in her current state. The only person being more stubborn than Wanda was Natasha, and despite her Powers, Nat could still easily kick her off her feet and throw her on the Map ever single time if she desired to.)

She let Nat clothe her in a big T-Shirt of hers and wrap her in a blanket, before she turned the TV on and started stroking Wanda's arms. Natasha couldn't fall asleep without watching the news, or could do so harder, while Wanda fell asleep almost every time when the news or a movie was on.

She was already close to falling asleep when her eyes snapped open and she turned around to meet Nat's surprised face. 

"What? Is everything okay, babe?", Nat asked, but Wanda was both, too tired and too confused to listen or care about the question.

"What was THAT?", she asked instead.

"You mean I played with your hair?"

Wanda could only give a small nod at that.

Nat had stroked her backside, front and face often already, but never her hair. No one ever did. Wanda had no idea it felt so nice. 

"Can you do it again?", Wanda asked quietly, although her own hands were already guiding Nat's to lay on top of her head. Wanda didn't know what else to do, so she just let them lay there and looked back at Natasha with pleading eyes.

"Alright, come here.", Nat said and let Wanda lean back against her front, before her fingers started moving in her hair again.

Wanda gasped a little at the contact, but grinned as a sign for Nat to keep going. 

"Feels gooood.", Wanda muttered quietly, her eyes already falling back close. 

Nat noticed the red cloud from before appear again, only this time it was not as dark and invitingly warm, instead of cold. It did, for once, look like it was not about to strike down whoever was near Wanda in an instant. 

Instead Natasha found it lingering around her own body like a warm blanket, but before she got to ask Wanda about it, the woman fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to @entrapdakscunm for giving me the strength and confidence to post this! :)
> 
> Have a great day everyone and maybe comment your opinions/requests/whatever you feel like commenting :)!


End file.
